One example of a conventional front suspension structure for a saddle riding type vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 4-169386 (“JP ‘386”). This structure supports a front fork and a vehicle body frame by front and rear end portions of an upper arm portion and a lower arm portion each extending longitudinally. As viewed from the side, a cushion unit is provided between the front and rear ends of the upper and lower arm portions.